Before there was Static
by depressedchildren
Summary: A relationship grown from childhood and jeopardized by bigotry. A secret relationship that will likely never reach daylight, but oh how they wish it would. Set before the "Big Bang" Drabble-like flash backs but with a plot. Any future chapters will continue the plot and even go past the "Big Bang" Warnings: kissing and suggestive themes, bigotry and implied abuse.


**A/N:** So I'm a little embarrassed I'm writing this, but when netflix put on all the cartoons of my childhood I got in the mood to rewatching this tv series (and no, its not on netflix but youtube is awesome). I mean, it's my generation's hero, the hero uniquely made to my generation. How can I not want to watch it again? Also, I totally appreciate all the didactic elements in the series, it also cracks me up at how blatant it is at times. So in true didactic nature of the series this is a little lesson in awareness for y'all who are reading on some of the shit homosexuals used to have to deal with and obviously still do.

Did you know that until the mid to late seventies, homosexuality was considered a pathology? I am neither gay nor am I straight, so I have no personal understanding on the matter, but I am a supporter of gay rights. Don't like, then why the hell are you reading a yaoi fanfic? Done with my rant.

But if anyone is interested in this topic and where my facts are coming from: check out "81 Words" on _This American Life_. It is a prime example of Foucault's theories of knowledge and change in knowledge. Enjoy, and I apologize for the rant - I have a roommate who thinks gays have something wrong with them mentally so I get pretty heated on this topic. ~ with love, depressedchildren

* * *

Meant to be or not?

* * *

Virgil gasped at the feel of rough brick against his back as he was hoisted up onto his boyfriend's hips and braced against the alley wall. He wrapped his legs around the other male's hips to help with their balance while his back side was groped roughly. A small groan escaped him followed by another when lips were attached to his neck and the bristles of his beau's goatee brushed against his sensitive skin.

With a breathy sigh, Virgil sighed and bowed his head. He pressed light kisses to his boyfriend's jaw and felt a hand slip under his shirt. He loved how they fit together, how they had always fit together. He loved and thanked his beau for everything he had to give up or risked for them to be together. Virgil could not wait for the day when they could be together openly. They would be the first openly gay couple in Dakota Fields, or so it seemed.

"Hun…" he ventured around another pleasured exhale. Virgil's boyfriend hummed around his collarbone that he was going to do his damnedest to mark. "I think I'm ready,"

Groping hands halted, and soon the warmth of his beau was pulled away from him, well…except for where their hips were connected. Virgil watched as his boyfriend looked at him surprised and almost in disbelief. His green eyes were wide open and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

Francis blinked before Virgil felt his beau crush their lips together in a hungry, needy kiss. It sent shivers all through his body and he could his feel arousal growing. His face was held gently, tenderly even, between Francis's large hands as they pulled apart for air.

"You serious, babe?" the question was so innocent and concerned, which caused Virgil to feel heat grow on his cheeks. Not for the first time was he thankful for his dark complexion and its ability to hide his embarrassment.

Virgil licked his lips and nodded to the question, "I'm ready F, I am."

Francis smirked as he set Virgil back on the ground, and held onto his arms near the elbow. "Then tonight," he whispered, nervousness read in the tremor in his voice and Virgil was relieved he was not the only one anxious about going all the way for the first time.

"I have some shit to do at the docks, but after, for sure," he dipped his head down and claimed Virgil's lips again but more gently than before. "See you at our gas station?" he questioned and Virgil nodded.

The couple tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching their alley. They could see a shadow lengthen across the pavement. Just as whoever was walking by reached the mouth of the alley, Francis rested his fist against his boyfriend's stomach and Virgil bent over said fist as if he had been punched. It was a familiar motion, faking a punch. It had always kept them both safe from suspicion.

Wade entered the alley at this point and Francis backed away at his angry shout. Virgil faked a pained groan and dropped to his knees. With a hasty back step, Francis sneered down at his boyfriend, "This ain't over, Hawkins!" Without another look he ran over to the other end of the alley where a fence separated another exit in the alley. He hopped it before continuing on to the other entrance.

"Damn it Hawkins, you're getting to be too much trouble to protect," Virgil was hauled up by one arm and dragged toward the mouth of the alley by the large teen. Later that night, when Virgil found himself on the docks, he wondered if it was ever meant to be? Him and Francis together completely, as one even for the briefest of moments.

Francis nearly got his head taken off by a pipe because of Virgil's presence on the docks. But knowing each other's body language Francis could read he was in danger and the couple was quickly separated. As Virgil was trying to jump the chain-link fence after the explosion, he truly wondered if they were ever meant to be together, for surely they were both dying from these glittering purple fumes.

* * *

Virgil gave a fun shriek as his hand was tugged by the red-haired boy he was playing with. It was recess and the whole class had decided to play hide and seek. Most of the kids in their class didn't dare go to the cement tunnels at the end of the playground, where the big kids played, because they were so far away and no one could run there in time. But Virgil and Francis were going to try. They were certainly the fastest kids in the class.

Virgil counted off the seconds in his head and they made it to the tunnels just in time. They dove in and scrapped themselves against the pebbles scattered at the bottom of the cement structures. Virgil couldn't contain his excited giggle at reaching the tunnels. Francis laughed as well and pulled Virgil close against him. It was Richie's turn to be it and the blonde would never think to find them here!

Francis and Richie were his bestest friends. Of course there were other friends too, like the kids that came to the community center Daddy was building, they were Virgil's friends too, but Francis and Richie were his most favorite friends. He hoped it would never change.

* * *

Francis tugged on the sleeve of his costume. Richie's mom picked him up from his dad's and they were now heading toward Virgil's home. Sometimes Francis wondered why Mom couldn't visit anymore and why he couldn't visit her but Dad was really nice if not a little scary at times. Mom was the fun one, unless she was taking those shots, then she scared Francis and Dad would get really scary and mean.

Francis tugged on his sleeve again. He was dressed like a cowboy, Dad made him wear the costume and he didn't like it that much but what was he supposed to do? Richie was a robot, or a refrigerator with arms and legs. Francis wondered what Virgil would be for Halloween. He always looked really cute.

Richie's mom pulled up to Virgil's house and they quickly raced up to the door. Richie rang the bell and Virgil's dad opened the door.

"What have we here? A cowboy and a robot?" he asked with a big smile and both boys nodded adamantly. "Alright, come right in. Everyone is in the living room, we're waiting on a few of Shanon's friends." Virgil's dad then greeted Richie's dad as the two boys hurried into townhouse to greet their classmates and best friend.

Frieda was there dressed like a fairy, and Jimmy looked like a wizard. Then there was Jasmine who ironically was dressed like Jasmine from Aladdin and Sammy who was dressed up like Aladdin. José was dressed like the Flash, while Darrius was in a Zorro costume. Then Sarah was Snow White and Madeline was dressed like Alice. Sharron's friends were in their own corner of the room talking so Francis ignored them and focused on Virgil who was dressed like the Green Lantern.

The best friends hugged and soon they were all escorted through the neighborhood by Sharron and her friends along with a few parents to keep an eye on the teenagers and kids. It was the bestest night ever!

* * *

Francis grumbled and sat up in his bed. His son was making noises in his sleep, which he feared were from a nightmare. Little Francis had stopped having them once that crazy bitch overdosed and couldn't hurt the boy anymore. After Francis senior got the divorce and restraining order, the little boy had had many nightmares about his mother coming back to hurt him, but then she died and the kid knew she wouldn't be coming back to hurt him.

However, now that Francis senior was outside his son's bedroom door, he realized his son was not having a nightmare, far from it. Feeling ashamed for prying into his son's first wet dream, he began to move back to his room when something caught his attention.

"Virgil…"

Francis senior's stomach dropped to his feet and felt bile begin to climb up his esophagus. No…his son couldn't be…his son wasn't a fag, he couldn't be one of those sick-sick fuck-ups! He had raised his son better than that, where had he failed him?! It was that bitch's fault - that had to be it.

Virgil, Virgil, why was that name familiar? He hurried into the living room and pulled out the most recent school yearbook. His eleven-year-old son was smirking at the camera in his individual school photo from nearly a year ago. Francis's eyes quickly scanned through the name of students in his son's year and quickly settled on the only Virgil in the whole grade. He paled and his hands shook in mixed parts rage and disgust.

His son was a pouf and into-into one of those people – if their race could be called people. Slamming the year book shut Francis stood up and moved toward the phone-book. He needed to find a damn good shrink that would rid his son of this sickness. He knew he raised no pouf. It was all that bitch's fault - it had to be, she corrupted their son.

* * *

His father was glaring at him as he shifted in the shrink's office. They had flown out to this place, leaving Dakota Fields behind so he could get some treatment. Dad said he was sick, but he didn't think he was, he didn't feel sick.

Socarides was the doctor's name and he looked down at Francis from his chair with the pad and paper out. Francis shifted in discomfort while his father explained why they were here.

"I swear I didn't raise him to be this way, I don't know where I failed him but…It's probably his mother's fault. That crazy bitch made him sick," the doctor nodded.

"There are multiple treatments we can set your son on" the old guy stated.

"Do whatever it takes, I didn't raise some faggot," Francis flinched at his father's growled words and the shrink just nodded his head.

"Shall we get started then?"

* * *

Virgil almost cried in joy at the return of his best friend, the twelve-almost thirteen-year-old was ready to tackle the redhead in a hug, but something seemed off about his friend. He was scowling at everything and everyone. His shoulders were up to his ears and when he caught sight of Virgil he clenched his fists and turned away.

Shocked, hurt, and confused Virgil stupidly ran after Francis. "Francis?" he called as he caught up with the other boy and was about to pull on his arm. The pre-teen whirled around and-and punched him.

"Get away from me, Hawkins!" Virgil crumpled to the ground and sucked in a deep breath. Those surrounding them in the halls looked too shocked for words. Virgil Hawkins and Francis Stone had been attached at the hip until Francis was taken out of school for half the year.

A teacher must have notified the principal of what happened in the halls and before Virgil knew it, he was seated next to Francis with their respective fathers standing behind them.

Francis wouldn't look at him and even as the principal scolded the boy it looked as if Mr. Stone was happy his son was in trouble. Virgil felt his father grip his shoulder in an attempt at comfort, but Virgil only felt more confused.

When Mom came home that night Virgil threw himself at her and couldn't help but cry. Something was wrong, really wrong with his friend. She sat him down on the couch and gently coaxed out what was ailing him and Virgil did his best to explain what had happened. His mother seemed at a loss for words as well.

"Oh sweetie, why don't you talk to him? Alone. Francis is a good kid, and he'd never hurt you like that. There must be something wrong. Be an open ear, a shoulder to cry on," Virgil nodded against her chest and remained where he lay.

For a full week Virgil waited for a chance to talk to his friend but no opportunity came up. At least until he saw the red head sneaking up toward the rooftop. Virgil hurried up after him and was relieved to see his former friend sitting alone with his knees folded up to his chest.

"Francis?" he ventured and jumped back when the redhead whirled around on him with a wild look in his eyes.

"Don't call me that" he hissed and then ducked his head, "Go away Virgil," he whispered dejectedly.

"Why? You're my best friend Fran-F. You're my best friend." Virgil hesitantly crouched down beside the redhead.

"Even after I punched you?" he mumbled and Virgil nodded until he realized his friend couldn't see it.

"Yeah, 'cause I know you wouldn't do that unless something was eating at you. F…man, I saw the way your dad was looking all proud at the conference with the principal. Why?"

Francis didn't say anything, but his hands clenched at his pants' legs. Slowly, Virgil reached out his hand and set it on his friend's shoulder. But then Francis jerked away as if he had been burned.

"Don't!" he growled and scrambled backwards, "You're making me sick," clutched at his head and closed his eyes tightly.

Virgil was ready to run away, bawling his eyes out, until he remembered his mother's words. "What do you mean come on, Fra- please tell me?" Virgil caught himself; he didn't understand why Francis didn't want to be called by his name.

Francis's shoulders sagged down at he hid his face in his hands, "I'm sick, that's what the doctor said. That's why they hooked me up to those wires and shocked me. I'm sick Virgil," he shook his head and tears began to roll down his face.

"What do you mean?" Virgil ventured to rest his hands against his friend's biceps and the redhead crumpled completely. "How can you be sick? You look fine. Why'd they shock you?"

"'Cause of this," Francis screamed before he smashed his lips against Virgil's. Francis jerked away and wiped at his tears with his forearm as he scrambled backwards to his feet. "I'm sick, the doc says I'm sick because I-I like you like that." Francis then ran away, leaving Virgil blushing on the roof.

When he got home that night he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and what Francis had said. He sat on his bed with his knees to his chest. Was it wrong, sick to like other boys? Sure it wasn't in the movies but there weren't all that many interracial couples either in the movies. He chewed on his lip and rested his chin on his knees.

Was he sick too because he had started having dreams about Francis kissing him? Except in his dreams the kisses didn't taste salty and didn't bruise him. But he felt tingly when he had felt Francis grab his face and bring their lips together.

There was a gentle rap at his door but he was too troubled by his own thoughts to respond. "Virgil, honey?" it was his mother and he felt the door close gently behind her. He still couldn't stop thinking though, thinking of what Francis had said. "You look troubled. You haven't even spoken since you came home," he felt his mother wrap her arm around his shoulder and he sighed heavily.

"Mom…" he licked his lips and could still taste the saltiness from Francis's tears, "is it wrong to like other guys?" he looked up at her, almost fearfully. What if what Francis said was true, they were sick?

His mother seemed taken aback by his statement and she blinked several times before she found her voice. "Virgil are you telling me you have been having thoughts about other boys? Thoughts of…" she seemed to be searching for a word, "Kissing other boys?"

Virgil ducked his head and nodded. He was sure his blush would be noticeable but then he wasn't sure.

"Honey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural to start having dreams like that. What makes you think it's wrong?" she asked softly as she pulled Virgil into a hug.

"Francis said it was. That his dad took him to a doctor who shocked him and stuff because he's sick," he felt his mother hum before she pulled him away and made Virgil look at her.

"Not many doctors think that way anymore, though there are some that do. Let's go to the library and I'll show you the DSM IV. It has all the mental illnesses categorized in it, and homosexuality is not in it. In fact, why don't we look at what some gay psychologists have even said on the matter okay?" Virgil nodded and after dinner the two of them headed toward the public library.

The next day, Virgil wrote on a scrap piece of paper and bumped into to Francis to make sure he could pass on the paper to him. It said to meet him on the roof after school. Once the final bell rung Virgil made sure he had the dictionary and papers he had copied from the night before. He fidgeted in place and almost feared Francis wouldn't show up. But then the redhead popped his head out of the door and quickly moved to put the prop back in place so they wouldn't be locked up here.

"What?" he had his arms folded over his chest defensively and he shifted awkwardly.

"I went to the library with my mom, and your shrink's wrong. You're not sick. It's nowhere in the DSM IV" Francis looked at him quizzically and the smaller pre-teen shifted uncomfortably, "The DSM IV is the psychologist's handbook for mental illnesses, and homosexuality isn't in there, at all. Who was the doctor?" Virgil asked and felt his knees give a little under him because he had locked them for too long.

"Charles Socarides," Francis plopped down on the roof with a sigh and brought his knees to his chest.

Virgil took that as an invitation to sit as well and spread out the papers he had gotten. He used the rocks scattered across the roof to keep the papers from blowing away. "Well he's one of the few doctors left to think that way. Back in the seventies, homosexuality was changed from a path-path-ol-o-gy," Virgil smiled at pronouncing the word correctly, "that means illness, to being normal unless you don't want to be gay. But now it's been completely taken out of the DSM IV. So we're not sick!"

Francis blinked and looked at Virgil with wide eyes, "We?" Virgil ducked his head and was so thankful his blush was unnoticeable, thank you dark complexion!

"Yeah…" Virgil bit his lip and fidgeted slightly, but he saw Francis blush bright red and rub at his face in embarrassment.

"So…? D-does that mean you like me too?" Francis asked with baited breath.

"Uh huh," Virgil's face felt like it was on fire and so he decided to busy himself with a transcript from Dr. Anonymous. "Look, this is the transcript of a speech from a gay psychiatrist. He had to disguise himself so he could present at this conference, and then here's another transcript from a gay activist – um… Robert Gold I think – and it was given just before they changed the DSM…"

Virgil trailed off at Francis's chuckle and looked over at the other boy. He was looking down at the transcript from Dr. Anonymous. "Thanks Virgil. Now where's that dictionary. I don't know a single word in this thing," Virgil shook his head but chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure you know a few of the words, what about "the" right there?" Francis accepted the dictionary with a smile and he laughed along with Virgil to the joke.

"Oh yeah, I do know that word," then with a lopsided smile Francis leaned in and pecked Virgil on the cheek. "Thanks, I mean it…" he looked away and chewed his lip, "but my dad can't know, he'll send me back to that doc and-and I can't go through that again. I can't."

Virgil nodded, his smile melted away at the grave words. This was serious, no one could know 'cause then they'll tell Francis's father. "Then I guess we'll be secret boyfriends," Virgil immediately clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe he just said that.

Francis chuckled, "I think I'd like that, but no one can know - at least until I can get away from my dad."

Virgil nodded gravely and held out his hand to his new boyfriend. Hmm…he liked the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N:  
** So if I continue it I will, not sure at this point, but seriously check out "81 Words" on _This American Life_. Also, they seriously used to put homosexuals through electro-shock treatment to "rid them of their sinful behavior" Yeah I hate it, and I hate writing from bigoted perspectives. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fluffiness of it all. And yes that means they were in a relationship for at least two years. ~ Love, depressedchildren


End file.
